Skating Lesson
by ltifal
Summary: What do you think? A skating lesson of course, in the middle of summer time? Hum... [Warning BL shounen ai] rare pairing


**Authoress note: it's been a while since I write something, ne? So I write this story on one of my winter day, should be spring now but no sign of flower blossom around here, sigh… never mind, enjoy!**

**Type: one shot**

**Warning: shounen ai (boys love)**

**Disclaimer: none of the character below was mine**

_Skating's_ _Lesson_

It should be a nice hot 40 degree summer day, with the sun glaring above the head and a blue sky without a trance of cloud. With the day like this, someone would be thinking about swimsuit, swimming, volley, sunglasses and of course the beach and ice cream. It should be a good idea to tell his boyfriend, yes _his boyfriend_ which would become a huge disaster ever hit him; to pick a dating place once a while. He should be the most logical person ever live in Seigaku, but here he was, standing outside the skating rink indoor stadium in the hot summer day with his very bouncy, always happy attitude boyfriend! Had he have go insane?!

Tezuka cursed again under his breath, how could he ever go to a place like this? Did it because his resist proof puppy eyes? Or perhaps he had lost all his insanity after dating with The Red Head for 2 month? Another sigh as he put the curse shoe one his other foot. He always avoided being taken to indoor skate stadium like this. Not because he hated skate though, the true was he always admired that people who could stand on this blade shoe and slice the ice making a jump, twirl, swing, and even back roll. But after 4th bump on the ice surface in one minute, he swore never ever attempt to try the skating thing again. Instead… here he was, tying his rent skating shoes on the hot summer day that should be spend happily at the outside beach. Sigh…

"Oi! Mi-chan!" ugh, only one person could call him that way and escaped without a single lap… he slowly looked up, with a frown form on his face, eyeing the source of the voice. There he was, already sliding across the ice with his gracefulness and speed like one of professional skater.

"What took you so long? Come down here!" his boyfriend yelled again not even care to stop, he kept on sliding plus backward and jumping. How did he do that?! Now… how should he stand up? Should he move normally or should he just jump and put his hand on the steel line to support him self? Or… should he just forget about this thing and go out waiting on the café down there until Kikumaru finish? A hand slap on his shoulder startled him and quickly, he found his boyfriend stood in front of him, tapping his foot with a pout on his face.

"Mi-chan, should I help you?"

"No!" a short reply, as he decided to stand up. Carefully he pick himself up, ok first left foot, then right one, so far so good… now slide the left foot and WAH!! Losing his balance, he felt backward but lucky for him that his bottom didn't hit anything but the soft surface of the long chair. Ugh, did he have to humiliate himself in front of the certain Red Head?! A groan when finally he try to pick himself up once more, this time he looked even more ridiculous, his hands moved up and down like a penguin who wanted to learn how to fly. Argh that should be one effective way to stand on this skating shoes! Why the hell anyone even think about creating this stupid ridiculous sport and this is not fun!

Too focus to adjust his own balance, Tezuka never heard his companion, who stared at him dumbfound and let out a soft chuckle. Kikumaru finally grab his left hand and saved the Bucho (captain) from falling bottom first.

"Thank you…" he murmured before he heard another soft chuckle that made him faced the owner with an evil glare. It was quite effective for the Acrobat Red Head to stop his chuckle, but not that effective to erase that grin.

"I never thought that you can't skate, Mi-chan." He said with a grin that never left his face, even it grew wider after he saw the blush form on Tezuka's face.

"You never asked." He said almost like a whisper, while he tried to suppress his own blush. Kikumaru let out a chuckle as he slowly slide backward a little. "Well then Bucho, think I should teach you, first don't stand like that, second balance yourself like this." He said never let Tezuka's hand go and lower his body a little. Tezuka let out a grunt as he followed the example, to his surprise, it did work!

"… Ok teacher, now what?" surprised at his own words, he mentally slap his head. Ok, that 2 months dating already change his insanity mind. Good God! But it seemed the certain red head didn't really notice as he continued his lesson.

"Uh huh, slide your foot like this, see? It's not that hard." He said again and gave an example how to slide to the front then he slowly let go of Tezuka's hand and slide backward a little. "Ne, try to slide here." He opened his arm like he ready to catch the Captain. Tezuka looked at him hesitated but finally decided to walk to his boyfriend. At first he slide smoothly but on the second one, he lose his balance and his upper body weight to the front. Ugh! Aware that he would fall face first, he instinctly close his eyes but second later he bumped not on the cold ice but a warm body. These became more ridiculous! He thought as he found his position clinging on the smaller boy, not that he or his Eiji mind though but still…

"Ok, let's try again, Mi-chan?" a sigh escaped the spectacles boy as he tried to stand up again, but since the ice was slippery! He lost his balance instead and ended up fall backward, taking down the lighter boy with him. A loud thud followed by 'itte' (ouch) being heard second later as they found them self in the dangerously close position. Kikumaru's huge eyes locked at him when suddenly a slightly mischief grin form onto his face. The red head lad closed the distance to capture Tezuka's soft lips, but second later he pulled out not even gave the other lad to react, and stood up like nothing happen.

"So can we continue?" Tezuka couldn't help but twitched his eyes a little and let out another sigh, this was going to be a long day……

_Tennis_

_No_

_Oujisama_

Later that day

"So? Did you enjoy your self, Mi-chan?" he said once he outside and facing the dim light from the sun. Sounds of crow could be heard as they walked toward the park.

"No, I would rather play tennis." Tezuka as he rubbed his sour bump and legs, funny that he could endure the tennis training but not this skating lesson.

"Aw! Te-chan looks so cute like that, I admit for once I got you upper hand!" The smaller boy turned his body and faced the captain with a grin on his face, studying the spectacles boy reaction. Tezuka could only groan as he pushed his glasses up a little.

"Next time, we'll go fishing." His answer made the Red head's jaw drop

"What! That's boring!"

"Well, at least, you'll not got a sour bump or leg like this." A paused "Although… I admit I'll learn skate faster if you keep giving me that 'reward'." A rare grin appeared on Tezuka's face as he gazed at the boy. Kikumaru raised one of his eyebrow in confused but second later he burst into laughter.

"Pervert!" He playfully jabbed the other boy's arm then continued "If I give you a kiss every time you fall, you would be learning to do a fake fall instead of skating!" he keep laughing unaware of Tezuka mischief look flashing on his eyes. All of sudden, he stopped in front of the smaller boy and quickly warped his arm around the slender boy. With one hand touching his boyfriend's cheek, he whispered "At least, you should give me something after I survive this long day, right?" Kikumaru laughter died out as his mouth form into a smile. With both hands, he took the glasses of Tezuka's face then put it inside his shirt's pocket.

"You are beautiful that way, Mi-chan." he took the hand that rested on his cheek and slowly kissed it as his other hand moved up to touch the taller boy's soft hair. The older boy couldn't help but sigh contently when suddenly Kikumaru lips began to suck his neck sending him enough electricity on his sensitive skin. Being Tezuka, he refused his role as the submissive one; at least he had to be the dominant one after the humiliation in skating rink, right? He gently pushed the red head and processed to suck his neck. Purring, the boy tilted his head to give his Bucho the better access; he gasped when Tezuka gently bit him, leaving a mark. Pulling slightly, he gave his boyfriend another grin before closed the distance and locked his lips. Slowly he closed his eyes, sucking the lower lips; with his tongue, he forced the other boy's mouth to open. The other boy let out a moan, as older boy's tongue played with his, exploring. Reluctantly, lack of air made both boys ended their kiss; panting a little as both boys tried to slow down their rapid heart beat, looking at each other blushing faces. Kikumaru was the first one to grin before he let out a 'wow'. Tezuka on the other hand, coughed slightly as he took the glasses out from the acrobat's shirt pocket and placed it on.

"Come." He said as he reached out for Kikumaru's hand. "Send you home." Gladly the younger boy took his hand and bounced beside him, walking as if he flew. Though he should be looking for a way to hide this biting mark before tennis training tomorrow…

_Owari_

**Note: fiuh been a while, hope this one good enough. Review? **

**Japan dictionary:**

…**-chan: refers to a close friend, usually girl or smaller one **

**Ne: hey **


End file.
